1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices including an interconnection structure, electronic apparatus, and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Important factors for the next generation semiconductor device include miniaturization, light weight, high capacity, low power consumption, and high operating speed. To achieve these technological challenges, a variety of research on developing materials for semiconductor devices and enhancing structures thereof is underway. Accordingly, one conductive material receiving a good deal of focus is copper, which has low resistance and high conductivity. However, it is difficult to choose copper because it is easily oxidized, difficult to be etched and relatively expensive.